Many different types of cartons for packaging dry frangible materials have been designed and manufactured for use in a multitude of applications and many such constructions are in commercial use. Such known assemblies teach a wide variety of constructions for removing contents from a carton in incremental amounts and thereafter reclosing the carton, including constructions which permit the opening of the top flaps associated with such cartons as well as constructions which utilize various types of pouring devices and means for opening and closing the same. The known prior art constructions for the most part are characterized by somewhat complicated and cumbersome mechanisms for opening and closing the same and many such constructions are expensive to manufacture and produce and many require additional parts over and above the original carton blank to complete the opening and closing mechanism. See, for example, the carton construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,842,237. Other known constructions include a hinged pouring spout having a removable access tab located above and immediately adjacent thereto to prevent opening of the spout until the access tab is removed. See, for example, the carton construction shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,443. Still other known cartons available and in commercial use include constructions which utilize an overlapping lid member built into the top of the carton, which lid member can the pulled up and folded back for access to and removal of the contents. The lid member can then be repositioned to again close the carton and prevent access to the contents stored therein. See, for example, the carton constructions disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,417,550, 3,097,785 and 3,270,941. The construction of still another known carton assembly includes an opening in a minor sidewall having a hinged closure member attached thereto and a projection adapted to fit into such opening when the closure member is moved to its closed position. This construction has not been totally satisfactory since the closure member associated therewith tends to become loosened after repeated use thereby providing a relatively weak closure construction which does not adequately re-seal the carton after such extended use.